More than one way to say I love you Kai lemon
by miss89
Summary: Kai and Nelly have for a while been dating, but Kai think more about beyblade practice and that makes Nelly sad. They have a small argument and she'd having a small chat with her cousin, Max at home. She then decides to take a shower.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "You're such an idiot Kai!" the young blond girl yelled. Once again her boyfriend had ditched her for beyblade practice. The girl's name was Nelly Tate, cousin to Max Tate – on mother's side. Max introduced her to Kai back then, and now they've been together for a long while. She knew Kai's passion was beyblading so she bears with him. But now it was getting too much for her.

- "I love you too" Kai replied sarcastic and caught his beyblade. Nelly felt her face heat up with anger and forced herself not to cry.

- "If you don't like me anymore then say it!" she almost screamed. The blue haired blader sighed and walked over towards her but she just stepped back.

- "When did I say I didn't?" he asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

- "Forget it, Kai.. you don't get how much I love you" she said and turned on her heels and ran off with tears running down her cheeks, leaving Kai glaring after her. She ran home and to her room and shut the door behind her before dropping down on the bed crying. Her mother had to work over again and her father was on a business trip to the U.S. So she was alone home. In a way she wanted him to come and wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, but in the other hand she wanted him to go to hell. Nelly had always been that kind of girl you where you had her, always the same smiling and cheerful person who could tell a joke when it needed. So it was kind of difficult to upset her and very rare to see her mad. She buried her head in the bed's soft pillows. But suddenly something hit her. Did she just broke up with him, or was it just something she imagined? Giving him tell off like that could be misunderstood. All these thoughts only upset her even more and she sobbed.

Suddenly someone knocked on her bedroom door and it slowly went open. The blond girl's head shot up and she turned to see her cousin Max. They had been friends since they were born, so can say they were very close and he did not mind his cousin and Kai together.

- "Nelly?" he asked sounding nervous closing the door behind him. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to her.

- "Hi Max" she pulled a little smile and tried to control her voice from shaking.

- "What's the matter Nelly? We saw you and Kai argue and you left.. what happened?" he asked. The girl sighed.

- "It's just.. I don't think he loves me anymore" she muttered and wrapped her arms around her knees.

- "Why not?" Max asked sounding confused. Nelly didn't answer that question. Max made it sound like it was no big deal. She lowered her look to the floor.

- "Cheer up Nelly! Kai doesn't mean it like that. He loves you" her cousin smiled and hugged her by her shoulder. The girl pulled a smiled and slightly glanced at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was just her who overreacted? After all he knew Kai better than she did.

- "Thank you Maxie!" she smiled and hugged him. It always made her feel better when she talked to him.

- "Anytime" he smiled and got on his feet. He had to take his leave and go back to his team.

- "See you" the blond girl said and smiled lightly. Max smiled brightly in return and walked out of the door leaving Nelly on her bed. She started after him, but then a bright idea came into her mind. She wanted to take a shower – a nice long shower. Smiling she jumped of the bed and grabbed some clothes and went to the bath room. She put her clothes down on the sink and turned on the water when she heard the front door open. Was her mother some already? She sighed and went to see.

- "Who's there?" she asked slightly worried. She didn't like the feeling of anyone who just walked in without saying anything.

- "Just me" a certain male voice spoke, making her slightly jump.

- "Kai!" she exclaimed and looked at him as she turned her head. He didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched her. A sigh left her lips and she walked back to the bathroom. When she placed her hand on the door knob she felt arms wrap around her figure from behind and a cool breath touched her neck – sending a shiver down her spine.

- "Your water is running" he said and kissed her neck softly. She pulled her shoulder to her ear since it tickled a little before nodding and walk to the bathroom. There was already pretty warm and the water was still running making the room steamy.

The following thing that happened was unexpected to her. Once she turned around to tell Kai to wait for her he crashed his lips onto her soft ones. Her eyes widened from the shock but relaxed and kissed him back. He pushed her against the steamed wall. Her hands wandered around his neck as he brushed his tongue over her lips hinting for entrance. She blushed slightly to herself. She had never seen him like this, but she did give in and softly parted her lips. He didn't need more encouragement and slipped his tongue into her mouth, roaming every inch. Nelly let out a muffled moan in his mouth and he smirked into the kiss. He ran his hands over curves and tugged off her shirt making them part, but only for a moment before sealing them with his own again. She began to feel her body tense and heat up by his touch. Slowly she ran her hands under his shirt feeling his well toned abs and chest before pulling it off him. They stood there just staring into the eyes of one another. Within a few moments they were stripped naked and their lips were locked with another again in a passionately kiss.

Kai then pressed her against the wall and began kissing down her neck and she trailing her hands over his muscular upper body feeling his muscles become tense of her touch. She gridded herself against him and the wall feeling the hot water rush over their naked bodies.

- "Kai" she moaned his name when he found her weak spot and gently sucked on it. He lifted her up so her legs were locked on his hips and he began kissing her down her chest and over her breasts. She arched her back when he sucked on her nibble while massaging her other breast. There was no doubt he loved her, even he didn't say it out loud. She gripped his shoulders and moaned slightly of his touch. His other hand rested on her hip. The blond girl entwined her fingers in his blue duo toned hair and let out a seductive moan in his ear making him tremble. Her naked body, the water running down her body and the heat made a good session. She felt his hard member poke against her thighs and she let out another moan. She wanted this and she wanted to do it with him.

- "Kai please" she softly moaned and moved her hands to his lower body. Kai instantly knew what she meant and leaned in kissing her passionately again.

- "You know it may hurt right?" he asked looked serious at her. The girl nodded her head.

- "I know.. but I love you Kai" she smiled sweetly and kissed him. Without saying a word, he slid his member into her wetness. She squirmed a little from the pain, but it didn't hurt that much. He looked at her and slowly began to rock back and forth in a steady pace. Soon a drag of pure pleasure rushed inside of her and she moaned for him to go faster and harder. The hot water, the feeling of him inside of her and water rushing over their bodies sent her over the edge.

- "Ahh... Kai" she moaned out loud when she reached her climax. A few more thrusts and he felt himself draw near his own climax.

- "Nelly" he said out of breath and released inside of her. He stayed inside of her for a few moments before pulling out and let her reach the floor on her own feet. Her legs were practically shaking, but it was not that much again. Smiling she pulled him in for a passionately kiss. They enjoyed the rest of the shower together.

A little later they were lying on her bed only in their underwear she rested her head on his bare chest.

- "Do you really love me, Kai?" she suddenly asked him and glanced up at him.

- "There's more than one way to say I love you" he chuckled.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kai Hiwatari lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
